


A Consultant.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Probe (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very AU but fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Consultant.

Olive Hawthorne sat in the hallway awaiting the call to go into the office and speak with Dr. Shaw.  
It had been a week since she had been seconded to this new organisation the Preternatural Research Bureau under this Miss Shaw. Apparently Miss Shaw was a former member of UNIT, the group Olive's lover Jo Grant worked for, and had at one time worked with her friend The Doctor.

"Hmmm really this is a bit silly...how long does this woman intend to keep me in this hallway?"

She mused looking at the wall clock. Liz, despite knowing quite a bit about ghosts and vampires was still relatively new to the idea of black or white witches, especially those living in Devil's End. That had been why she had called in Olive Hawthorne... except she had yet to let the woman in...  
Despite herself she was a little nervous. All the same she had asked to have the woman sent in. Olive walked in with calm dignity and sat down.

"Miss Shaw? I'm Olive Hawthorne...you asked to see me?"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hawthorne... I've heard so much about you..."  
Olive smiled looking Liz over, the woman was quite attractive a bit older then Olive's normal tastes but still...

"Have you now Miss Shaw? Pray tell what have you heard?"  
Liz smiled softly. 

"Well... let me see... your single, but have a pet girl, called Jo Grant... you're a white witch... and you have a thing for innocent girls...."  
"Well...least you've only heard true facts. Though I also have a thing for some types of older ladies."  
Liz smirked slightly. 

"Care to explain?"  
Olive smiled and kicked off one of her shoes and began to rub her stocking covered foot up and down Liz's leg.

"Explanation enough?"  
"Plenty. You could always have found me at home, you know?"  
"Hmmmm perhaps but this is more...fun."

She purred her foot now ruffling Liz's dress upwards.   
"Oh? does it make you happy?"  
"Hmmm does what make me happy my dove?"

 

Olive asked tilting her head slightly so she could look up Liz's skirt now it was up around her knee area.   
"Flirting with someone in their office?"  
"Oh flirting with a sexy girl like you makes me happy wherever I do it."

She admired the view under Liz's skirt.

"Very nice choice in underwear Miss Shaw. Not to prudish and not to slutty, I approve."  
"Well, you never know when you might get lucky."  
"Where you planning to today?"  
"Not exactly planning, just being cautious."  
"Well you were right to be prepared..."

She purred her foot trailing up all the way up into Liz's skirt and beginning to rub against Liz's womanhood through her knickers.   
"As I can tell."  
"Your already wet you dirty scientist. I can feel it through your panties…"  
"It's not my fault you're so good..."  
Olive smirked and moved her foot and motioned for Liz to stand up. Liz did just that. Olive also stood up and came around the desk. She took Liz into a kiss as they kissed her hands pulled Liz's skirt up to around her waist and held it there. leaving her knickers on full view.   
"What... exactly... are you planning to do?"  
"What do you think I'm planning to do?"

Olive asked as she nuzzled Liz's face and cheeks.   
"I have no idea. You have plenty of options after all."  
"I'm considering laying you spread eagle on your desk and licking away at your clit."

She purred hotly in Liz's ear. 

"Or I could simply lick you standing up...Or maybe bend you over your chair and insert a finger or two...or a fist."  
"Which would you prefer?"  
"I think.... I want to lick you.... then fist you"

She purred in Liz's ear, fondling Liz's body with her hands.   
"Then do it."  
Olive purred and pulled Liz into another kiss. Though this kiss was more frantic and lust filled and her hands clasped and groped all over Liz's body as Olive nudged her back towards her desk. Liz responded just as heatedly. Olive mewed at Liz's equal lust and backed her up against her own desk.

"Your knickers..."

She panted between their frantic kisses.

"Your knickers Liz....take your knickers off..."  
Liz soon moved to do just that. Olive mewled at the brief flash she got of Liz's womanhood and responded by ripping Liz's blouse open and pushing her onto the top of the table. Liz gasped and laughed softly. 

"Eager aren't we?"  
"Yes....we both are."

Olive said un-hooking her long dress so it fell from her leaving her in just her knickers. She bent over and kissed Liz her tongue invading Liz's mouth and throat. Liz mewled and responded hotly.   
"You dirty little Scientist."

Olive mewled as she ruffled Liz' skirt up around her waist again revelling her dripping wet cunt. She immediately began to 'attack' it with her tongue. Liz bucked and moaned wantonly. Olive mewled at this and licked harder. Liz moaned and bucked again.  
"Tell me you are a dirty little Scientist…"

Olive commanded as she licked harder still.   
"I'm a dirty little Scientist."  
"Mmmm good girl…"

Olive purred as she licked.

"I like a girl who knows what she is and knows her place…"  
Liz mewled again.  
"Ask me to fist you like the dirty little Scientist you are."

Olive purred commandingly.   
"Fist me like the dirty little Scientist I am."  
Olive broke off from licking Liz's clit and slid her body up Liz's their naked breasts pressing against each other. Olive kissed Liz pressing her tongue into Liz's mouth so Liz could taste her own juices on it.

"You want this inside you?"

She purred showing Liz her right hand clenched in a fist.   
"Yes."  
Olive smirked and lay one arm across Liz's lower throat area to keep her held down, she then moved her clenched fist to in-between Liz's legs and began to press it against her womanhood. Liz gasped, moaning softly. Olive growled softly at how tight Liz was and pushed a bit harder and felt her fist penetrate Liz at last.

"Not going to be so tight now are you."

She hissed teasingly in Liz's ear.   
"No."

The word was all but panted. Olive laughed and began to push into her with some force though being careful not to be so hard it hurt, but hard enough that Liz knew who was 'mistress'. Liz mewled wantonly. Olive growled consumed with lust. She bent down and bit Liz on her nipples, at the same time using her nails to scratch Liz leaving a distinct mark on Liz's left hip an H. Liz half-howled. Olive pushed in again.

"Come for me."  
Liz soon did just that. Olive kissed her some more and rubbed against her for a few moments, before suddenly freezing and looked down at Liz in horror.

"Oh gods.... what did I just do?"  
"Are you seriously asking..."

Liz was interrupted by the phone, a slow smirk crossing her lips as she answered it. 

"It's for you."  
Olive took the phone.

"Hello?"  
A familiar and tender voice spoke. 

"Hello Olive... Listen, I meant to tell you… you can have free reign, lord knows she's cute enough."   
Olive smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Well timed little lamb."   
"I thought so."  
The caller sounded amused even as she rang off. Olive stood in silence, then smiled at Liz.   
“Free reign… I suggest we find a bed…”


End file.
